The Research Animal Resource Center (RARC) supports animal model development and use at MSKCC. At MSKCC, animal models are used in basic and applied investigational studies. Animals are employed in diverse areas including the development of new methods for diagnosis and treatment of cancer, and the elucidation of the basic biological mechanisms resulting in neoplasia. RARC is comprised of six sections: 1.) Husbandry and Operations; 2.) Animal Health Service (AHS); 3.) Education and Quality Assurance (EQA); 4.) Laboratory of Comparative Pathology (LCP); 5.) Genetically Engineered Mouse Phenotyping (GEM) Core; and, 6.) Administration and Finance, which provide housing for and humane care to over 90,000 animals daily utilized by 99 research laboratories. RARC's oversight of MSKCC's AAALACaccredited, centrally managed, animal care and use program ensures the efficient use of available space and staff resources and allows for close professional monitoring of the in vivo (animal) research program. RARC operates three specialized state-of-the-art facilities encompassing over 66,000 net square feet of space which provide critical environments and the specialized equipment necessary for the maintenance and use of a variety of animal models. RARC's board-certified professional and paraprofessional staff (83 FTE) serve as a consultative and technical resource for MSKCC investigators on all matters related to animal research, The AHS's veterinary and veterinary technical staff ensure that all animals' receive appropriate clinical care and ensure that MSKCC's rodent colonies remain pathogen free by routinely surveying colony health and quarantining all incoming rodents from atypical vendors. Additionally, AHS staff perform technical procedures for research staff in support of their animal research programs. The LCP and the GEM core provide clinical and anatomic pathology services which ensure the health of the resident colonies but are also used extensively in support of individual laboratory's research programs. RARC's extensive educational program is administered by the EQA section which provides training to research staff via didactic and hands-on sessions as well as various written instructional materials. RARC also provides post-graduate training to veterinarians in both Laboratory Animal Medicine and Science, and Comparative Pathology in conjunction with the Weil Medical College of Cornell University, the Rockefeller University, and the Animal Medical Center.